runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Corruption
Corruption is the 31st master quest released and involves the overthrowing of King Gjuku Sorvott IV, King Lathas, and King Narnode Shareen. Official Description "Are you brave enough to confront the giant corruption circle of three great kings of Gielinor. If you are, accept the challenge to rid the world of the tyrants!" Walkthrough |items = *Weapons and Armour *3 Crates - obtained during quest *Sorvott Key, Shareen Key, Lathas Key - all obtained during quest *Rogue Letter - obtained during quest |kills = *Two lesser demons (level 70) *Roguelord (level 50) }} Roguelord's Task This quest can be started by talking to the Roguelord outside of Keep Le Faye (he will not talk to you unless you have all the necessary quest and skill requirements). He tells you that he needs some large crates delivered to three kings. He also tells you that the task is very difficult and the last few carriers quit due to the difficulty of the job. Should you comply, he tells you that you should never open any crate under any circumstances. He then gives you a crate and tells you to deliver it to King Narnode Shareen in the Grand Tree and then come back to him. King Narnode Shareen Once you find the king and give him the crate, he tells you that he needs his key to open it. He gives you the map to his key, which is located on Musa Point south of Port Sarim. Once you find the key and return to the king, he will thank you with 1,000 coins. King Gjuku Sorvott IV When you return to the Roguelord, he will tell you that he needs another crate delivered to King Gjuku Sorvott IV of Jatizso on the Fremennik Islands. He will then hand you a crate and tell you to go to the king and return when the task is complete. Once you reach the king and deliver the crate, he too will make you fetch his key. He will tell you that he hides his key all the way at the northernmost point of Lunar Isle, without permission of the Oneiromancer. Once you reach Lunar Isle and go up to find the key, you will be approached by the Oneiromancer asking you what you are up to. You tell her that you were asked to fetch a key for the king of Jatizso, angering her. She will then tell you that this was not under her permission and will send someone to question King Sorvott. Once you reach the king, you will find that his castle is in a mess. Two guards are lying dead on the ground and he is badly injured. Confused, you question him on what has happened. He tells you to stay out of his business and sends you to prison for meddling as he takes the key from you. Ice Prison Inside the Ice Prison that Sorvott sent you to will be a load of broken parts on the ground. Assembling them in the right order will create a key that allows you to escape. Rogue Letter You must then travel back to the Roguelord, who will thank you. You then tell him that the king's castle was attacked and tell him that the king was angry and sent you to jail. You then ask him what is going on as he then appears frightened and writes a note and puts it in a bottle. He tells you to urgently deliver that note to his supervisors, but tells you that you are not allowed to open it under any circumstances. He will tell you that his supervisors usually look for notes like those in hollow trees in the Wilderness, a place where generally nobody goes. Once again, you question him. He tells you to shut your mouth and do as you are told or else you will be killed by his system of elite guards. Frightened, you conform to his task. You then have to travel up to the Wilderness and place the bottle in the hollow tree. Once that has been completed, you must return to the Roguelord, who proceeds to tell you that you must deliver the third and final crate to King Lathas of East Ardougne. King Lathas You must then travel to King Lathas's castle and try to find him, but you discover his dead body and find his key lying next to it. Angered, you decide to finally find out what undercover business you have been doing and use the key to open the crate. Inside, you find an unopenable box containing over 100,000,000 coins, three box sets of Rune Armor, and strange potions. Finally, you realize that you have been delivering stolen items and money taken from taxpayers. Some taxpayers discovered the plan and killed him in a riot. You then run back to Keep Le Faye to confront the Roguelord. He sees that you snooped in on the corruption and knocks you out. The Final Battle You wake up in a small room with two Lesser demons surrounding you. As you break free of your chair, they both attack you at the same time. Upon defeating the, you notice a small crack in the wall. You then squeeze through the crack to find yourself in a larger room full of Level 21 Guards. You must pickpocket one of the guards in order to steal the key to the next room. When you find the key and move into the next room, there will be a broken lever. Upon interacting with it, you will use your strength to push the lever to make it work, opening the last door. You finally walk into a room where the Roguelord is unprepared for battle. Since he is not wearing armor and is at a low level 50, it shouldn't be too difficult taking him out. As he is lowered down to 1HP, he begs you to stop and gives you a reward to sparing him. Aftermath Due to you sparing the Roguelord, King Sorvott and King Shareen are still in power, while King Lathas's son has taken over his throne. Only King Lathas's son knows of the ring of corruption and wants to assist you in shutting it down. Rewards * 4 quest points * * * * 10,000 coins Category:Rework